Finalement, tout arrive
by Lovy-San
Summary: O-S d'une amie Chibi-Cookie : Quand Sasori trompe Deidara avec son meilleur ami, quel avenir peut-il leur arriver ? Petit O-S tout mignon :D


**LFinalement, tout arrive  
**

**Auteur : **Chibi-cookie (chibi(tiré du 6) cookie. skyrock .com)

**Genre : **Romance, Humour

**Disclamer :** Pas à moi, dommage.

**Mot de L'auteur : **Bonsoir bonsoir ! Pour ce 3ème O-S j'ai choisit un thème assez original ! Mais je ne vais pas vous spoiler, bonne lecture en tout cas !

* * *

- Heu, pas de problème, prend tes affaires et viens, Dei' t'ouvrira.

- Okay, merci Sasori.

Madara raccrocha et, son portable à la main, se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa chambre. De l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, il pesta contre cette stupide crû, et quelle idée il avait eu d'acheter un maison en bord de fleuve pendant la saison des pluies...

**oOoOo**

- Bon, tu nous explique ? demanda Deidara en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Tu vas nous chercher des boissons, Saso' ?

L'interpelé croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine sans même prendre la peine de regarder le blond.

- Bouge tes fesses toi même, je suis pas ta boniche.

Le blond perdit son sourire et se leva pour aller à la cuisine.

- Ça va pas ? demanda Madara asse bas pour ne pas être entendu par Deidara.

- Ça fait un moment qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz. Il me respecte plus et je crois que je vais pas rester longtemps avec lui.

- Il sait pour nous ? s'enquit l'Uchiwa en se penchant en avant.

Le roux lui fit signe de se taire pendant que Deidara revenait les mains vides et prenait ses clefs sur le bureau.

- Je vais acheter du Coca à l'épicerie au coins de la rue, je reviens. Sasori, tu emmène Madara à la chambre. A toute !

Les deux attendirent que l'ascenseur soit descendu pour parler à nouveau.

- Tu viens, fit le rouquin en se levant. Je vais te montrer la chambre.

- Avec plaisir, sourit Madara en prenant le roux dans ses bras.

Sasori se laissa embrasser mais quand il sentit les mains du brun descendre le long de ses hanches il se dégagea et partit dans le couloir.

- Pas ici, je t'en supplie, il manquerais plus que ça ! Si Deidara nous chope, ça risque de chauffer pour nous deux. Tiens, voila ta chambre. Tu reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en entrant après l'Uchiwa.

- Le temps que l'eau parte, que mes affaires sèchent et surtout que je trouve une nouvelle maison _très_ loin, ce qui va faire un moment.

- Tu devrais pas rester trop longtemps ici... Deidara m'engueule tout le temps et je veux pas que ça finisse à se savoir pour nous deux, s'il te plait, trouve vite un nouvel habitat.

- T'inquiète pas, on a toujours été discret. Et puis de toute façon, tu l'aimes pas, alors pourquoi tu reste avec lui ?

Sasori s'assit sur le lit, le menton dans les main et les coudes sur les genoux.

- Je travaille pas et j'ai pas d'argent.

- Pourquoi tu reprends pas le dessin ? Tu pourrais refaire tes toiles et les vendre.

- J'ai pas le coeur à dessiner, en ce moment.

- C'est vrai, demanda l'Uchiwa en se penchant vers lui.

Le rouquin pencha sa tête en arrière et se laissa embrasser.

- Chuis là ! lança Deidara en claquant la porte.

Sasori sursauta et quitta la chambre sous le regard mystérieux de Madara.

**oOoOo**

Le soir, le brun alla se glisser dans les draps de sa chambre, épuisé. Il avait contacté une agence immobilière qui ne lui avait rien proposé d'intéressant et Madara avait gaspillé une après-midi pour rien.

Cependant, il ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Le boucan que faisaient Deidara et Sasori dans la chambre d'à côté l'empêchait de trouver le sommeil.

- Pourquoi tu me touches plus ? demandait encore et encore Deidara.

- Non mais tu t'entends, des fois ? Tu me traite comme une boniche la journée et tu crois que le soir ça ira mieux avec deux trois câlins ? Tu me dégoûte !

- Arrête tes bêtises ! Depuis 3 mois tu t'es changé en glaçon ! Tu me parles plus et tu me touches même plus ! T'es malade ?

- Peut-être que si tu me considérait comme autre chose qu'un sex-toy, ça irais mieux, figures-toi !

- J'ai jamais dis ça !

- Non mais c'est ce que tu insinue chaque soir !

- STOP ! On arrête, j'en ai marre. On à un invité, on en reparlera plus tard.

Madara entendit la lumière s'éteindre et il commençait à s'endormir quand Deidara reprit :

- Je peux au moins te prendre dans mes bras ?

- Hn.

Le brun ressentit une immense pointe de jalousie. On ne touche pas au rouquin de Madara !

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi ? demanda Sasori, la voix à demi cassée, comme s'il était au bord des larmes.

Madara attendit la réponse de blond. Elle ne vint pas mais il entendit la porte de leur chambre claquer. Curieux, il se leva sur la pointe des pieds et entrouvrit sa porte. En apercevant son rouquin assit contre la porte et les larmes aux yeux, il eut un pincement au cœur. Il sortit de sa chambre et s'assit devant Sasori en lui essuyant doucement les joues.

- Ça va ?

Pour toute réponse, le roux se blottit contre lui en continuant de pleurer. Madara se leva quand il se fut un peu calmé.

- Va mettre un blouson, on va prendre l'air, ça ira mieux tu verra. Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, d'accord ?

Le rouquin hocha doucement la tête et retourna dans la chambre prendre sa veste.

- Tu vas où ? le questionna Deidara.

- Me balader.

- A 21 heures du soir ? Tu rentres tard ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? balança le roux en quittant la pièce sans oublier de claquer la porte. Madara, prends ton casque on prend le scooter.

- Ouais attend, je vais chercher mon portefeuille.

Deidara sortit dans le couloir, le visage pâle.

- Ça va aller, mec, je l'accompagne, lança Madara en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule avant de partir.

Mais comment appeler "ami" l'homme dont le petit copain est notre amant ?

**oOoOo**

Sasori se leva, la tête endolorie par la quantité d'alcool qu'il avait bu la veille. Cette fois, c'était sur : plus jamais il ne se saoulerais autant ! La nuit s'était vite passée : entrée en boite à 22h, retour à la maison à 5h30 et dodotage sur le canapé. Madara était retourné dans sa chambre et Sasori avait refusé de dormir dans la chambre de Deidara. Celui-ci étant partit bosser de bonne heure, les deux amants avaient toute la journée pour eux seuls. Frottant son crâne endoloris, le roux se leva et partit sous la douche, prenant bien garde à ne pas se regarder dans le miroir, de peur de faire un arrêt cardiaque en voyant son état lamentable.

Sasori entra dans la chambre et regarda Madara, étendu sur le dos sur son lit, les yeux clos et le casque sur les oreilles. Posant le plateau de boisson sur le bureau, il s'assit sur le lit à côté de son amant, lissant entre ses doigts les longues mèches de cheveux noirs rebelles. Le brun ouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant.

Sachant que la maison était vide mis à part eux, Madara passa son bras autour des hanches du roux et l'attira contre lui. Sasori s'allongea, collé à l'Uchiwa et posa sa tête sur son torse et sa main droite sur son cœur. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, blottis l'un contre l'autre et perdus dans leurs pensées.  
Fermant les yeux, le roux écouta les battements de cœur de Madara, bercé par le torse du brun qui se soulevait lentement, au rythme de sa respiration.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ainsi, c'était il y a deux ans, peu après la Pâque. Deidara était partit avec une femme inconnue de Sasori et n'était revenu qu'une semaine plus tard, avouant au roux qu'il l'avait trompé. A ce moment-là, quelque chose s'était brisé en Sasori et il n'avait plus aimé le blond aussi intensément. Il était devenu distant avec Deidara, ne pouvant déterminer s'ils s'aimaient encore et s'il pouvait à nouveau lui faire confiance.  
Ayant besoin d'un break, il était partit chez son meilleur ami, Madara qui l'avait accueillit à bras ouverts. Ensembles, ils s'étaient amusés, avec Hidan et Itachi, à sortir en boite, à regarder des films jusqu'à pas d'heures et à faire les andouilles dans la rue.

Puis, un soir, au retour de la fête foraine, Madara l'avait embrassé et avoué qu'il l'aimait. Le roux n'avait alors rien répondu et s'était laissé faire. Après avoir couchés ensemble, le brun s'était allongé sur le dos, ses longs bras pâles enroulés autour des hanche fines du roux qui s'était endormis la tête sur la poitrine de L'Uchiwa.

Le lendemain, ils étaient devenus amants mais, la tension s'étant calmée, Sasori était retourné chez Deidara. Cependant, la confiance en moins, le couple s'engueulait souvent sous prétexte que Sasori ne trouvait pas de travail et qu'il passait moins de temps avec le blond.

Aujourd'hui, Sasori regardait le mur, les yeux dans le vide, ne sachant plus où il en était. La situation allait de mal en pire mais il ne trouvait pas le courage de quitter Deidara. Il s'était trop attaché à lui et, même s'il n'osait pas l'avouer et s'il savait que cela n'arriverait jamais, il espérait retrouver son blond d'avant. A l'inverse, il éprouvait un immense réconfort auprès de Madara avec qui il sortait souvent se promener.

- Tu pense à quoi ? fit la voix grave de Madara, sortant Sasori de ses tourments.

- Tu... tu pourrais m'héberger ? Quand tu aura fini les déménagements ?

- Bien sur, mais pourquoi ?

- Je crois... que c'est fini entre Deidara et moi. On... n'ira pas plus loin ensemble et rester tout les deux, c'est juste retarder l'inévitable.

Le coeur de Madara se mit à battre plus fort comme il avait du mal à croire que l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde allait vivre libre avec lui.

- Tu ne l'aime plus ? demanda le brun, la bouche sèche.

- Sans confiance, il n'y a plus d'amour. Et... j'ai confiance en toi.

Le brun écarquilla les yeux ne sachant que penser.

- C'est vrai ? furent les seuls mot qui réussirent à sortir de sa bouche.

Pour toute réponse, les joues du roux se tintèrent de rouge tandis qu'il hochait tout doucement la tête. Fou de désir, le brun se tourna sur le côté et embrassa le roux, sa langue partant rejoindre sa jumelle.

Le brun passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et l'autre sous ses genoux tout en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Sasori laissa échapper un petit cri aigu quand l'Uchiwa le souleva et le porta jusqu'au bureau, écartant le plateau de boisson à la va-vite.

Dès qu'il fut assit sur le bureau, les doigts fins de Sasori s'étaient faufilés sous la chemise à demi défaite du brun, frôlant et caressant le torse rougis par l'excitation.

Toujours debout, le brun força le roux à s'allonger sur la table de travail, ses lèvres jouant avec la peau délicate du cou de son amant, sa main droite glissant dans son caleçon, faisant gémir Sasori. Le rouquin, lassé par les caresses en demanda vite plus, impatient de le sentir en lui.

- Viens, je t'en supplie, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'Uchiwa, ses mains s'engouffrant elles aussi dans le boxer noir de brun.

Rendu fou par les provocations sensuelles du roux, Madara fit voltiger les dernières barrières de tissus et se pencha à nouveau sur Sasori en l'embrassant langoureusement. Avec une confiance totale envers Madara, le roux tendit ses jambes et resserra ses cuisses autour des hanches fine du brun, ses mains frôlant de haut en bas le dos pâle sans quitter ses lèvres.

Avec une tendresse et une coordination totale, Madara entra lentement en Sasori qui retenait son souffle sous la douleur. Après une longue pause riche en caresses, baisers et mot doux, l'Uchiwa commença de lents va-et-viens vite accéléré par les gémissement de douleurs mêlés de plaisir du roux qui avaient le don de le rendre fou.

Les yeux voilés par le plaisir ils continuaient leur danse des corps jusqu'à de que Madara atteigne enfin la prostate du roux, le faisant encore et encore alors que leur danse s'accélérait, les propulsant tous les deux dans un monde de luxure et, dans un ultime coup de rein, Sasori se cambra contre Madara et ils jouirent en même temps.

Après un long moment à jouer avec les mèches de cheveux du brun, le roux trouva la force de se redresser et resserra ses jambes autour de la taille du brun.

Se blottissant contre lui, il murmura.

- Je t'aime. Reste avec moi...

- Je t'aime aussi, mon petit rouquin, souffla le grand brun à son oreille, ses mots sonnant du même ton que la promesse éternelle du bonheur.

**_Il vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup de petits nanfants*_**

* * *

_Voici le 3ème O-S de Chibi Cookie !_

_Vous l'avez aimé ?_

_Une petite review pour son histoire ? _


End file.
